Noite de Caos
by Beatrix Potter
Summary: Prólogo de O Segredo das Sete Marcas,fic q publicarei em breve e ao msm tmpo um final alternativo para a mesma,dpois q lerem,vcs entenderão.Anos após Voldemort ser derrotado,Ron e Hermione estão p c casar numa noite de Natal.Porém uma tragédia acontece.


_**Noite de Caos**_

Nunca, até aquele segundo fragilizado, Harry se sentiu tão apavorado. Podia sentir cada gota de sangue que passava em suas veias entrando e saindo de seu coração, que batia descompassado...E agora?

Olhou para o lado e viu seu mais fiel amigo gritar para um corpo inerte e sem respiração que estava aos seus pés.Se apavorou ainda mais ao ver as lágrimas que rolavam de seu rosto.

– Hermione!!!!!!!!!! – berrou, tentando segurar seus braços, mas já sem forças de tanto chorar. – Por favor, por favor, não _morra_!!!!

– Ron, já é muito tarde... – Harry tentou levanta-lo do chão, quando ele próprio não agüentava de tristeza. Era para ser o dia mais feliz dos dois e de repente, sem nenhum aviso...

Ginny se aproximou deles, surpresa e assustada, e se ajoelhou ao lado do irmão.

– Ron, por favor, levante-se... – ela fez um enorme esforço para não chorar como ele. Olhou para Harry, pedindo ajuda. Ele foi até eles e, com esforço tremendo, o tirou do chão.

– Mas eu quero ficar com ela... – dizia, sem admitir para si que ela se fora – Mione não pode ficar sozinha...

– E não vai ficar, Ron – falou Ginny, se esforçando para fazê-lo olhar para ela – Vamos cuidar dela, mas você precisa entrar, está congelando aqui fora...

– Está bem... – se não fosse pela expressão absurdamente triste que havia em seu rosto, Harry diria que ele havia sido atingido por um Feitiço de Confusão. Estava murmurando baixo e seus olhos estavam um pouco fora de foco. Enquanto Ginny levava o irmão para dentro d'A Toca, ele voltou para onde Hermione estava.

Olhou bem para ela. Nem mesmo lembrava a bela e jovial Hermione que vira ainda naquela manhã. Ainda estava com a aliança celta em sua mão esquerda, aliança aquela que Ron teve que pedir dinheiro a ele para comprá-la e dar-lhe como sinal de noivado. Sua pele, sempre iluminada por uma aura eterna de entusiasmo, estava muito branca, lembrando assustadoramente a pelagem de um unicórnio adulto, porém sem brilho algum.Seus olhos estavam fechados e, se não visse algo embaixo dela que o perturbou seriamente, diria que dormia o mais leve dos sonos.

Seu sangue manchava a neve imaculada que caía desde a manhã, como uma fonte vermelha sob seu corpo.Quanto mais a neve se avermelhava, mais branca Hermione ficava. Sabia que já não havia mais nada a fazer por ela, a não ser vê-la esvaindo-se em sangue segundo a segundo, ouvindo seus lamentos surdos em seus ouvidos...Se a ouvisse um pouco mais, talvez não ouvisse aquele lamento triste, suas últimas palavras enquanto viva.

– Harry – disse,momentos antes de Ron encontra-los – prometa-me que você _jamais_ deixará Kurt sofrer por mim. Pode me prometer isso?

– Claro que não! – gritou, indignado – Você em breve estará conosco de novo, nem me fale nisso!!!Eu, você, Ron e Ginny vamos rir de tudo isso um dia e nós...Não, Hermione, não!Não feche os olhos!!!! – ela cerrava os olhos devagar,quase sem ouvi-lo – Escute Hermione, por favor, resista...

– Prometa! – gritou, quase sem forças. Ele, sabendo que não havia alternativas, o havia alternativas,concordou.que nsso um dia e nte, diria que dormia o mais leve dos sonos.Feitiço de Confusconcordou. Ela, então, sorriu, mas ao mesmo tempo, chorava. - Sabia que não me decepcionaria...Escute, Harry...Diga ao Ron ...

Mas já não lembrava mais o que ela pedira para dizer ao amigo.Ouvia passos atrás dele e viu sua esposa vindo até ele, com o rosto vermelho.Aparentemente, Harry pensou, ela também esteve chorando.

­ – Era verdade, então? – indagou – Achei que Ron estivesse nos pregando uma peça.Mas então vi que você ainda não tinha voltado... – ela secou uma lágrima solitária em seu olho. – Você viu como foi?

– Não. – respondeu, embora sua garganta coçasse para que contasse a verdade. – Ao chegar, ela já estava morrendo...

Em sua memória, jamais esqueceria aquele momento estranho e aterrorizante.

Saíra d'A Toca por uns instantes, para chamá-la para a ceia de Natal. Estava animado como nunca antes, pois sabia que naquela mesma noite ela e Ron se casariam, e não podia estar mais feliz pelos dois. Ainda que tivesse que ficar com Kurt durante a Lua de Mel, sabia que era exatamente aquilo que eles precisavam. E sabia que Tiffany ficaria feliz por ter alguém com quem brincar.

– Mione! – gritou, olhando pelos lados – Ron já está meio alterado, ele bebeu muito uísque de fogo, entra e dá um jeito...

Ele parou de chofre ao ver que ela estava imobilizada, por um feitiço feito por Malfoy, que sobrevoava sua cabeça com uma vassoura.

– Ei! – correu até ela, com a varinha erguida – O que você pensa que está fazendo!?Solte-a!

– Me dê um bom motivo, Potter! – ele riu, sem mexer-se de onde estava – Sabe que dia foi hoje, Potter!?

– Como se me interessasse saber!

– Pois eu digo! – ele parou de rir, agora gritava de raiva – Hoje foi o dia em que condenaram meu pai, Potter! Levaram-no para os Dementadores, deveria ter visto como eles pareciam famintos, ansiosos para devorar sua alma!

– E o que ela tem a ver com isso?

– Ela? _Nada!_ O problema é o _maridinho dela _– berrou, parecendo louco – Foi aquele _bastardo, traidor do sangue bruxo _que assinou sua sentença!

– Então _solte-a!_

– Soltá-la? Perdeu o juízo!? Ela é meu trunfo!

– Malfoy, _SOLTE-A!_

Hermione se debatia, sem ter como falar, parecia que Draco prendera sua língua. Ele olhou sua presa, e um brilho selvagem o possuiu.

– Está bem – concordou, num sussurro louco –, vou soltá-la...

Draco saltou da vassoura e foi para trás dela, como se fosse desamarrá-la.

– ...mas ele verá como é _bom_ ter o gosto amargo da dor na boca...

Foi quando Harry viu um objeto metálico na mão de Malfoy.

– _Expell_...

Hermione soltou um grito mudo, e ele pôde ver que o objeto que Malfoy segurava agora estava vermelho.

– Tomara que ele sofra...E você também, Potter! Sei o quanto você gostava dessa _sangue-ruim_...

Ele a jogou no chão, ela mal conseguindo respirar. Harry foi até ela, cego de raiva.

– Achei que você tivesse se recuperado! Achei que você não fosse mais um idiota a mando de Voldemort!

– Mas ele morreu, não foi? Foi _você _que o matou! Eu deveria matá-lo também Potter, você, seu amigo traidor, seu filhinho bastardo, até mesmo a sua _herdeira_...

Harry voou até ele, a varinha pressionando com força a têmpora de Malfoy.

– Ouse se aproximar da minha família ou dos meus amigos de novo...E eu mesmo o matarei.

– Para mim, ela já me basta. E pode dizer ao seu maridinho estúpido que estarei esperando por sua vingança cruel. Vou adorar ter a chance de matar aquele inútil...

As mãos de Harry foram até o pescoço dele, apertando o mais forte que suas mãos poderiam agüentar, porém Draco foi mais rápido e aparatou.

– Não houve tempo para resgatá-la? – Ginny perguntou, trazendo-o de volta para o presente.

– Fiz tudo o possível...Mas não teve como.

– O que será de Ron agora? – disse ela, chorando outra vez – Ele mal consegue se pôr em pé, está novamente bêbado...Mas dessa vez ele está acabando com todas as garrafas qua tem na casa.Por favor Harry, você tem que ajudá-lo!

Ele se levantou, olhando o corpo branco e sem vida da amiga.Passou a mão em seu rosto em busca de uma lágrima, mas não achou sequer uma. Com um aceno de sua varinha, fez aparecer ao seu redor um véu branco,que evitava que a neve caísse nela.

– Isso deve resolver por enquanto.

Os dois foram para dentro e viram um caos na sala. Fred e George tentavam segurar Ron de todas as maneiras possíveis, ele com uma garrafa na mão.

– Pare de ser tão sofrido! – Fred berrou – Ela _se foi_, não há mais nada que possa fazer por ela agora!

– Dêem uma trégua. – disse Harry, suspirando – A noiva dele acabou de ser morta, por favor...

– Mas ele não pára de beber! – George falou, tentando inutilmente tirar da mão dele a garrafa de bebida – Daqui a pouco ele vai virar um desses alcoólatras trouxas que vivem por aí, nas marquises da cidade!

– Soltem ele. – disse Harry, e na mesma hora os dois o fizeram. Ele pegou o braço de Ron e foi com ele em direção às escadas – Vamos para o seu quarto, você precisa descansar...

– E a Hermione? – perguntou – Onde ela está?

– Ainda está lá fora...

Os dois foram até o quarto de Ron, que ainda era no alto da torre. Ao abrirem a porta, o fizeram com muito cuidado, pois lá dentro os dois dormiam,dividindo um berço. Harry olhou para lá, instintivamente. As duas crianças dormiam um sono agradável e abençoado.A menina, Tiffany, se aconchegava nas cobertas, seus cabelos negros já chegando na altura de seus ombros em seus dois anos de idade.Ao seu lado, um menininho de cabelos castanhos, Kurt, dormia com o polegar na boca, sem nem ao menos imaginar que a mãe estava lá fora, na neve...Ron, sem forças para continuar de pé, jogou-se na cama atrás dele.Olhando para Harry, não proferiu uma só palavra.

– Temos que conversar.

– Eu sei – Ron respondeu – Você viu quem atingiu Hermione?

Harry encarou o amigo, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados, e não pôde mentir.

– Vi.

– E quem foi?

Harry suspirou.

– Não posso dizer.

– _Quê!? _– ele ficou perplexo. – Por que não vai me dizer? Eu tenho o direito...

– Porque ela me pediu.

Ele se calou e olhou Harry com profunda incompreensão.

– Ela o quê?

– Quando ela estava em seu leito de morte, ela disse...

_"_– ..._Diga ao Ron para ser forte. Por favor, não lhe diga quem fez isso comigo ou ele não vai sossegar até encontrá-lo. Quero que ele seja um bom pai para o Kurt, e se ele se ligar nesse maldito espírito de vingança, nosso filho vai crescer sem mãe... e sem pai."_

Harry baixou os olhos para o berço mais uma vez e viu uma lágrima cair gentilmente no rosto de Tiffany.

– Por favor, ao menos escute o que ela disse – falou, com a voz embargada.– Não quero que ele também seja vítima de tanto ódio...

Ouvia Ron suspirar baixo, como sempre fazia quando parecia prestes a cair aos prantos.

– Quero que Kurt tenha a melhor vida possível...E só eu poderei dar essa vida a ele...

–Espero que sim – Harry respondeu. – Agora durma. Decidimos os detalhes do funeral pela manhã...

Harry saiu do quarto de Rony e desceu correndo as escadas.

– Como ele está? – ouviu Ginny perguntar. Ele, sem parar, repondeu:

– Dormindo.

Ele correu até onde Hermione estava e se sentou ao seu lado.A neve voltara a cair e a noite já despontava no horizonte.Agora sentiu-se seguro o bastante para chorar.

– Acho que...– murmurou,com o rosto encharcado – Acho que agora já dá para ser sincero, não acha?

"Bem, sei muito bem que você sempre soube o quanto eu era infeliz nesse casamento. E você não errou. Demorei um bom tempo para ver isso, mesmo quando você dizia que eu deveria contar a Ginny como eu me sentia.Nem sei por que me casei com ela, para começar.Você sabe por quem sou apaixonado, até hoje...E ela jamais saiu da minha mente..."

"Queria ter sido bom quando tive a minha chance e ter me declarado por ela quando ela se sentiu ignorada por mim. Se eu não tivesse feito aquela besteira no dia do meu aniversário de dezessete anos, talvez eu não estivesse aqui e agora, chorando sobre seu corpo."

"E se eu não tivesse, tampouco, dormido com Ginny e engravidado-a, não estaríamos presos um ao outro..."

"Eu, você, Ron e ela poderíamos estar felizes, e Ginny poderia estar com Hiorran, em vez de estar casada comigo, numa vida que não quis, com uma criança que não quis.Tiffany não existiria e Kurt não seria órfão."

"E você, mais uma vez, _estava certa!_"

"Se ao menos eu pudesse voltar até o dia em que rompi meus laços com ela...Talvez eu tivesse a chance de me despertar e dizer: _'Seu estúpido, não diga essas coisas a ela! Diga que a ama, mande essa maldita carta!' _Se eu tivesse mandado aquela carta quando acabamos o sexto ano...Ela talvez não tivesse se matado."

"Se ao menos fosse tudo um sonho..."

De repente, então, Harry abriu os olhos.

Estava no seu quarto, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, encarando o teto.

Ele levantou depressa da cama e olhou a sua volta. Edwiges estava encarrapitada no alto do seu armário, dormindo.O sol invadia a janela do seu quarto, trazendo uma luz morna para o lugar.Ficou tão desnorteado que tentou se indagar como, de um instante para o outro, ele estava n'A Toca, em pleno inverno, e agora estava na Rua dos Alfeneiros, no meio de uma manhã de verão?

Olhou instintivamente o calendário.Trinta de Julho...De 1996.

Harry quase caiu na gargalhada. _"Claro!"_, pensou. _"Não passou de um sonho!Hermione não morreu, Ron não virou alcoólatra..."_

Estava tão feliz que mal teve tempo de curtir sua felicidade com as perguntas que seu cérebro tão rapidamente analisou.

_"Quem é Hiorran? De que mulher eu estava falando com a Hermione?"_

Mas não se preocupou. Estava tão feliz que nada mais no mundo lhe tiraria aquela felicidade.

Porém, ele olhou para o mural que fizera, e para a foto de Sirius que pregara ali...

Sua morte sim, era real, e nem poderia fugir dela.Havia dias que não comia, não fazia nada e, se não fosse por ter acordado daquele sonho, talvez não teria rido pelo resto do verão...

Harry se voltou para o lado e tentou mais uma vez adormecer.Não queria continuar acordado...


End file.
